custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
On The Move With Barney! (1992)
On the Move with Barney! is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3. This is not confused with the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name. Released in November 16, 1997, the same day as Barney's Favorite Songs and Let Go to BJ-Land. Plot The kids learned alot about transportation in school today, so they wish they could go on a trip to places too. Barney lets them do so, as well as going with BJ and Baby Bop. Places that Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids go are a car ride, a bus ride a train ride, a balloon ride, a beach, a pizza bakery, a circus and more Characters #Barney #Baby Bop #BJ #Shawn #Kim #Julie #Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why? #Let's Go on an Adventure #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #The Airplane Song #This is the Way We Walk the Beach #Colors All Around #Sailing Out Over the Ocean #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #This is the Way We Leave the Beach #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Riding on a Bike #Look Both Ways #John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth #Flying in a Plane #The Elephant Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #The Rocket Song #The Happy Wanderer #It's Good to be Home #I Love You ﻿ End Credit Music *Sailing Out Over The Ocean *If I Lived Under the Sea *The Baby Bop Hop *The Airplane Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This video, Barney's Favorite Songs and Let's Go to BJ-Land mark the end of Barney & Friends' 1st Era (April 6, 1992 - November 16, 1997). Season 4 airs one day later, with the 2nd Era. *Production for this episode began in 1996 between Barney's Super- Dee-Duper Sampler Volumes 1-3 and Barney's Colors & Shapes (2). *This video marks the last apperences of Shawn, Julie Jason. However, Jason will be returning on the Season 5 home video, Sing & Dance with Barney (with Michael, Min, Kathy and Tosha). *In honor of Season 4 airing one day later, they used the Season 4 intro, Season 4's musical arrangments and the end credit font from 1997-1999 Barney Home Videos together. *The cover is different than the Blockbuster Exclusive of the same name; the front cover has Barney (as a train conductor), Baby Bop (riding on her bike) and BJ (on his knees) at the beach and the "Classic Collection" spine at the top, and the back cover has pictures of Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Julie, Kim and Jason at the beach, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Kim, Julie and Jason at the Pizza Bakery and Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Shawn, Kim, Julie and Jason at the circus. However, the title logo remains the same. *The Barney costume from this episode is also used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The musical arrangments for this home video are also used in Season 4. *The musical arrangments for John Jacob Jingerheimer Smidth are also used in "Once Upon a Time". *The opening music is the same from Is Everyone Happy? *The ending music is the same from First Day of School. *This marks the official end of the First Era (November 16, 1997). *This is the only Season 3 Home Video to use the Season 4 intro, musical arrangments and the 1997 end credit font. *First Day of School's version of I Love You is used. *This marks the last time Barney and the kids sing "I Love You" together. *This video, Barney's Favorite Songs and Let's Go to BJ-Land mark the last apperences of the 1995 Barney costume and the Season 3 school, treehouse and playground sets, and this is also the last time we hear Barney, Baby Bop and BJ's Season 3 voices. *This video also marks the official last apperence of the Season 2 Barney doll. *This video marks the last apperence of the first genteration cast.﻿ "On The Move With Barney" Previews Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney's Great Adventure Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) Closing﻿ #Actimates Barney Preview #Good Day, Good Night Preview #Kids For Character: Choice Counts Preview #Camp WannaRunnaRound Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version)